Drew's Sneaky Little Plot
by Hephaestus-18-Ares
Summary: Drew, after "stepping down" as Head Counsellor, formulated a "Sneaky Little Plot" to take revenge on her Rival Piper Mclean, and it involves jealousy and love drama. Will her plan go smoothly or will it backfire in the end? R/R! Sux at summary. Drew/Leo:
1. Drew's Sneaky Little Plot Formulates

**A/N: So this is my first story of PJO. It is a Drew/Leo!  
This is AU, with gods involved more!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

* * *

**Drew's POV**

Drew was having a bad day. Not only, had her bathroom time cut to only thirty minutes by the new head Counsellor Piper Mclean. _Seriously, that girl has some issues! What's wrong with 2 hours of bathroom time_?

_She isn't even beautiful, well maybe a little, but still...she's no match for moi_

Her eyes were gorgeous, even if she hadn't put any magical makeup given to her by her Mother. _ Hers is like a kaleidoscope, like that of a rainbow_

Her body is perfectly matured and she had made sure to show it. _Hers can't even be called a woman's yet_

And her lips, so luscious and red, Ok, she had to admit, she asked that from her mother._ Hers is so pale, like a corpse's_.

She had been thinking this, as she trampled in Cabin ten. Her bed was finely arranged with pink coverings and yellow pillows. She sat on the vanity and began the arduous task of getting ready for everyone's eyes, even for the unworthy ones, she thought.

After she was finished she opened her magically enlarged wardrobe. For Today, she wore a sleeveless red blouse, and short shorts, with yellow frills on the inside. She wore brown three-inch heels making her height shoot up to 5"7.

"Oh Drew Honey, were going to be late for breakfast, if you tarry for another moment," Piper mocked and the others snickered.

She blushed and glared at Piper. As usual she was wearing Dumpster clothes: a dark green shirt and some worn jeans. Her face held no trace of make-up, and her hair was in disarray.

"Oh sorry, head counsellor, but might I remind you that when I was the Head Counsellor, you also made us late for breakfast?" she said in a sweet tone, and the others in Cabin ten muttered.

"Exactly drew When you WERE Head Counsellor, but unfortunately, I have a good excuse, being jet-lagged and having to fight for the world's sakes," she snapped.

Drew huffed.

"Good, now come on then," Piper said and went outside.

Drew glared at the snickering bunch, which she once called her subjects. "Hey Drew, come on, you might get to wear the Shoes of Shame," Lacy mocked.

Drew's eyes narrowed and she laughed a little bit more. "Bye," she said breezily catching up with the Aphrodite group.

Drew groaned and leaned on the door for a while. Her mood darkened a little more when she saw Piper having a great time with Jason, and Leo, heading to the woods.

She stomped to the Mess Hall and ate quietly, her blood boiling, at how Piper got close to everyone.

* * *

**Piper's POV**

"Hey Piper, I'm gonna head back to the cabins now," Leo Valdez said.

"Leo," Piper said.

"What beauty queen?"

"You've barely eaten, and you only slept for 3 hours, every day for a week," she said concerned.

"No need to worry Beauty Queen, Chef Leo had got that covered," he said pointing to his leather belt.

"What, with coffee and tacos. Sorry to burst your bubble Valdez but Tacos doesn't fit to the food pyramid and don't have me ranting on about the coffee. You drink it like water, 5 cups, seriously and pure too," Piper rambled on.

"Mclean, you know it's not a matter of wether I eat or not but of Life and Death right?"

"Yeah, but let your other Bunker mates help, Chiron told you so. What if you just died because of Malnutrition, then how can the seven be together,"

"Seriously Pipes, do you really think I'll die of Malnutrition? It'll take more than that before the world get rid of me,"

"But Leo please, just eat for a while then sleep and rest," Piper said. Drew noticed the usual effect of Charmspeaking, the other campers who were fighting or gossiping immediately turned to their food and ate talking about how sleep would be nice, even she felt a little tired.

"Piper, you promised you won't use that to me,"

"Yeah, but you're seriously overriding yourself,"

"And you're seriously overreacting,"

"No, I'm not, even Annabeth and Chiron's worried,"

"Seriously, if I don't know she likes Jason then I'll say that she likes Leo," Lacy whispered but to the wrong ear, Drew's.

A plan started to formulate in Drew's brain. She smiled wickedly and looked at the pair more closely.

"Yes they are Leo," Jason said.

"But Gaea's getting stronger and the Summer solstice-,"

"Isn't for a month, and Argo II is already half-finished,"

"No it's not, it hasn't yet been built," he protested.

"Then what are you doing every night,"

"Doing prototypes and figures," he whispered weakly.

"But Leo, we already have a blueprint," Nyssa said.

"Yeah, but what if Gaea knows that print, she surely would have known it's weakness, so I'm putting every bit of detail I can think of in it,"

"Then Let us Help, Leo," Nyssa said.

"Yeah, we can help," Harvey said.

"And us too," The Athena cabin chorused with the Ares cabin.

"And the Aphrodite cabin can help with the styles, and color coordination and such," Lacy offered for the group.

"Well we can put magic for the ArgoII," the Hecate cabin offered.

"We'll take care of provisions," The Demeter and Apollo cabin said.

"Campers, by a sudden unanimous decision, all campers will participate in making the Argo II, this will be the greatest project Camp Half blood will undertake, I trust everyone will participate,"Chiron announced, glaring at anyone who dared try protest.

"Well Leo, there's your answer," Piper said. "Now eat,"

"Fine Piper, do that, take MY job, and I'll be put in the worthless zone AGAIN," Leo stomped to Cabin Nine.

"Leo, you're not worthless," Piper called back running to his side.

"Yes I am, the only reason Hera or Juno or Tia Callida, chose me as one of the seven, is because I'm good with my hands. The only reason is because I can build Argo II, and now that that was taken out of me. I feel useless. I think even Hera's regretting choosing me for this, I'm just a repair boy. Look I'm the weakest in the Seven. Jason's the Lord of the Sky, can hold lighting, praetor of the other camp, defeater of a titan and almost defeated Porphyrion. You, you're the charm, you charmspeaked the oldest god, you can charm everyone, defeated Medea, one of the greatest sorcerers of her time, you're even the fucking daughter of the oldest and most powerful Olympian and THE Tristan Mclean. While I, I'm just a lowly mechanic, there only to find and make the machines. My dad got thrown out of Olympus by her mother and my mom's just a lowly mechanic, I don't even have amazing powers like you," He finished yelling the last part, tears running down his pale skin.

"Oh Leo, no you're wrong," Piper cried hugging him tightly. "Look, You're important, You're dad acknowledged it by giving you those fire powers, you're not useless, we could've been dead, if not for you in the Cyclope's Lair,"

"It was my fault we got there, I shouldn't have left you,"

"No, if you didn't leave us then, we all could've been prey,"

"Fine," Leo said hugging her tightly. "Thanks for saying those lies, it made me feel better,"

"It wasn't lies," Piper whispered.

* * *

**Drew's POV**

Everyone began to talk excitedly, describing what they can add to the Argo II, unfazed by Leo's outburst. Drew went past unnoticed by the campers.

Right now she need to change. Sure She didn't really care about her latest prey, but it will have a blow on her enemy: Piper Mclean

She sat on her vanity and think of her crazy scheme of hers. She must be cooperative and helpful, meaning she will have to get her hands dirty. But also seductive and beautiful, so her plot can go smoothly.

She looked at the window, suspiciously and saw Piper and Leo hugging at the door of Cabin Nine, both have tears streaming down their faces. She smiled, this will be interesting.

_But...if this will be interesting then why did she feel a slight burn in her stomach_

She would have to think about that later, for right now, she needs a change of clothes.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Like or not? Also please PM me or review in this story (don't email me because I have a bit of problem digging through my mail) for any seductive pair of clothes, something Drew-ish. At least three pairs of clothes should do! XD It has to be completely described! Thank you!**

**R and R! Please Review in your comments!**


	2. Hair on Fire and Hearts on Line

**A/N: Hey, I'm so sorry, for the very long stop on my stories. You see, I was burned by a roaring inferno of flames…and yes, I already delete them, but they still e-mailed me and private messaged me…I was so depressed, but a reviewer had inspire me and here it is!**

**A big thanks to Jywy for inspiring and helping me to get over these flames…:D…**

**Here it is…: hope you like it!**

**-:xXOXx:-**

_Recap:__ But...if this will be interesting then why did she feel a slight burn in her stomach_

_She would have to think about that later, for right now, she needs a change of clothes.  
_

* * *

_**DREW'S POV**  
_

Drew scavenged her wardrobe and began searching for a 'slightly' modest cloth. To her dismay and frustration, she couldn't find a shirt that does not show her cleavage and some pair of shorts that is 5 inches at the least.

"I would have to go shopping soon," she said to herself as she closed her 16th and last drawer.

She turned around and saw Lacy's wardrobe slightly open an a plan formulated in her mind. She threw it open and took a rainbow coloured shirt, a gray bikini top and a pair of short shorts with rainbows and unicorn printed on it.

_Eeewww…_Drew thought as she looked at the clothes laid in her bed. "This will need some work,"

She closed her eyes and sighed. Giving a quick prayer to her mother, she began to rearrange the clothes. In the place of the rainbow-shirt, as she called it, a cream coloured crop-top appeared. For the bikini top, she re-coulored it to bright pink. For the short shorts, she ripped the end and made the unicorns and rainbow disappear with a flick of her hand.

She smiled as she put it on, being the Goddess of Love and Beauty's daughter have its perks.

On her way out, she walked by Lacy. "Hey, you new here?" asked Lacy.

"Seriously, Honey, do look like new here?" Drew replied with a little kindness to her dismay.

"Oh, umm…who are you anyway?"

"It's me Drew," she replied innocently.

"Wha- oh Hey Drew, you look different," Lacy said breathless.

"I figured that my wardrobe needs to have a change,"

"Hope your attitude will too," Lacy said under her breath.

"Ta-ta," she said leaving the gaping girl in her wake.

_This will be perfect._ She smiled cruelly.

She took the long route to Cabin Nine, meaning that she strutted all over the camp. Every time she passes a group of camper, they would whisper in hushed tones, and start gossiping. Instead of glaring at them, Drew smiled and they either gape at her or blush.

By the time she arrived at the Cabin, more than half of the camp already knew about her, and rumours are already passed and now being judged.

"Hey Drew," Connor said.

"Hey Connor," She greeted him warmly, and his eyes bulged.

"What's up with you?"

"What do you mean," she said adding a laugh at the end.

"N-nothing,"

"Oh-okay," she said awkwardly. Drew looked up at the Argo II, and immediately saw her prey, a raven-haired boy with a toolbelt in his waist.

She immediately climbed aboard and snaked herself near Leo. She pretended to help Mitchell change the flag colours. They worked on it quickly and she, to her amazement, enjoyed it. The flags absorb the colours quickly instead of repelling it.

"That's enough for this side," Mitchell said and moved on to the next flag; the Ares'. "Hey captain," she said a little seductively to Leo, leaning over a small wooden table.

"Oh, hey Drew," he said breathless.

"What can I do now?" she pouted for good measure.

To her dismay, Leo sneezed and sneezed.

An Apollo camper ran t his side and gave him some nectar. After a few moments, the sneezing stopped. "What the hell, some lavender perfume," he muttered.

"So, Leo, what can I do now," she asked again. She felt relief when Leo wiped his nose an smiled at her.

"Help the Ares cabin, thein stacking the weapons,"

"Oh, Ok," she said. "and maybe later, could hel-," she tried but Leo sneezed again. He drank some nectar and it abated.

"So,"

"Please Drew, don't come near me with that scent. I'm allergic to Lavenders." Leo said maintaining a 6-foot distance.

"Oh, sure," she slumped and walked away. "Hey Drew, you're hair's on fire," an Ares camper informed her. Instinctively, she touched her hair and panicked. Her hair _is_ on fire. She shrieked and shouted until Katie Gardner put it out with some plants.

She sighed and took out her mirror. her hair was terrible! it was in curls and standing on end. She could hear laughter and felt tears brimming in her eyes. She ran back to her cabin, pushing some people away

**-:xXOXx:-**

**LEO's POV**

_The steer engine must be 14 foot wide and the-_ his thought was disturbed as she heard a girlish shriek. He turned around and saw Drew shrieking, her hair on fire. He must have, no, he did cause it.

_MAN, I have to control my amazing super fire powers_. He thought remembering what Piper said about his fire powers.

_Speaking of Piper, where are they?_. He thought., forgetting Drew's hair on fire, hey! he's ADHD.

A few moment after, he saw Piper and Jason climbing aboard.

"And here comes the bride and Groom," he teased.

"Shut up, Valdez," Piper said smiling lightly.

"So Beauty Queen, what got you late?"

"Well, for some reason, Drew, pushed me into a puddle of mud while running, obviously intentional," Piper huffed.

"Oh yeah, something weird happened here. Drew actually helped and even asked me what she could do again. But she's wearing Lavender perfume so I sneezed at her and her hair caught fire, which lead to her hair being funny," Leo narrated.

"So, that's why she's crying," Jason added.

Piper twitched nervously, "Leo, don't get caught in the trap of a Venus Flytrap," she warned.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," Piper said and got to work.

Leo was confused at the statement. Trap of the Venus Flytrap? He's not a fly or an insect, is he? Or maybe it means something more, well, Venus is Aphrodite, and flytrap…Aphrodite's flying to trap someone?

He still couldn't get it…"Women," he muttered and scratched his head.

"Hey Connor, put the flags down not under," he yelled when Connor mischievously put the Ares Flag under the warship.

"Yeah, no mistreatment," Clarisse yelled.

Connor, in his fear, put it back into place and walked to Travis like a punished child. "I hate her," he said and Clarisse smiled sarcastically.

"The Hunters are here," a Hermes camper yelled and Leo looked to the direction he's pointing and sure enough a group of girls were running to them. On the lead, Leo's hear missed a beat, was Thalia Grace. Jason's sister and the Hunter's leader.

He stepped down the Argo II, alongside everyone and saw Annabeth and Thalia shriek and hug tightly.

"Whoa, Grace," he said breathlessly.

"Hey Valdez," Thalia smiled at him warmly.

A hunter sneered. "Boys,"

"I'm honouring a friend, guys,"

"Yeah, you also said that to us about Percy,"

"And he's my friend,"

"Sure,"

"Hey beak it up," Annabeth said nervously as the hunter prepared to take a silver knife out of her leg strap.

"Go find your family," she shouted and the group disbanded for a while before sticking into one again.

Thalia sighed. "That's Jane, a new hunter, but Artemis took a favourite spot for her, she's Apollo's child, and she always questions my leadership. She's vicious, even when not in battle," she explained.

"SO, nice work Valdez," she commented at the Argo II.

"Thanks, It's my wok of course, so it would be nice naturally," he goofed.

Thalia snorted and they laughed, unaware of a pair of eyes watching them.

**-:xXOXx:-**

_It's a good thing, I can mend my hair easily._

_Damn, those hunters are back. Drew thought._

She didn't miss the loving glance Leo sent at Thalia. _Uh Oh, competition detected…_

**-:xXOXx:-**

**A/N: So what d you think? Is it good? Please Review and NO FLAMES please!**


	3. Aphrodite's Wrath

**A/N: So…Yeah…I forgot to update and due to the circumstances where typhoons, floods and deadly winds hit our country…well…this got to the flash drive longer than I would've wanted to so here's chapter 3 of Drew's Sneaky Little Plot!**

**-:xXOXx:-**

_Recap:__ It's a good thing, I can mend my hair easily._

_Damn, those hunters are back. Drew thought._

_She didn't miss the loving glance Leo sent at Thalia.__Uh Oh, competition detected…_

-:xXOXx:-

Leo smiled as Thalia Grace look at _his_ work. _She finally noticed me…or the boat._

"So anything we can do?" Thalia asked kindly.

"Umm…well…the lieutenant can help me plan the blueprints," he started but Piper cutted him off

"Hey, you don't let us help in the blueprints, even Annabeth," she protested.

"Well…"Leo said sheepishly._ Damn!_

"So," Thalia said awkwardly.

"You can help me plan the blueprints together WITH Annabeth, Piper, and Jason," he said making sure to draw out the words.

"Sure, Lady Artemis, even gave me some hints and advices," she whispered to Leo. Leo blushed and he flusteredly set fire to Thalia's shirt.

The black shirt immediately caught fire and Thalia shrieked. "Pervert," Jane yelled pointing a dagger in Leo's neck. "You did that on purpose, did you?" she said summoning trickle of blood from his neck.

"Umm…" Leo winced.

"Try it and I'll make sure even Hades gets to pity your body," Piper, Thalia, Jason, and Annabeth pointed their weapons at her.

"It's OK, Jane,"

"Bet you loved that, being ogled," she whispered before running full speed to the Artemis Cabin, with half of the Hunters following her. The other half, glaring at Leo and protecting Thalia in a circle.

"Guys seriously, I'm OK," Thalia said brushing off some ash.

The group instantly relaxed. "Are you sure?" a redhead said.

"Yes, go to your family,"

"This is our family," they announced.

"Hey," the campers said indignantly.

"That's right, THIS is our family, we've turned back on you ages ago,"

"Fools," Clarisse yelled and drew out a sword.

But before she could charge, Thalia stopped her with a glare. She shrunk back. Thalia smiled, "There will be no wars here," she announced.

"Can you please stop glaring," Piper said to the redhead.

"You're an Aphrodite spawn are you?"

"So?"

"No Wonder," she said pointing at her and Jason's arms, which were linked together.

"Eeep…" Thalia shrieked. "When did this happen? How? Where?"

"You're acting like an Aphrodite kid," Leo stated rubbing his ear.

"What's wrong with Aphrodite?" Piper said indignantly.

"Nnnnothing," Leo stuttered.

"Tsk tsk tsk," Thalia whispered to Leo.

"What?"

"Nothing," she sing-songed.

"Seriously?"

"It's nothing, Leo, honestly, now about Argo II," she said.

Leo's brow scrunched, confused with the change of topic.

"So I plan to put some fucking ballista here," Leo started pointing at the mast.

"It has to be practically weightless for the mast to hold, or the mast be stronger for the ballista," Thalia stated thoughtfully.

"Well…I know the Ares Cabin have some almost-weightless metal," Annabeth said.

"Some hidden shotguns, and missile bombs under the ship," said Leo.

"It can be made. We can hide them easily. And the part where we have to shoot…That's easier, station some Hunters, Ares kids, and one Athena spawn," Thalia offered.

"Umm…Well…I want to upgrade Festus. Put some fire breath on him again…He'll like that," Leo said a little emotionally.

"Well..Let the Ares and Apollo on that," Annabeth said sympathetically.

"Well…I'll station 12 Apollo campers on each side for arrows and 5 Hecate for vision,"

"That's easily done," said Piper.

"The Aphrodite Campers will be stationed for appearance, camouflage, and if needed be, invisibility and style,"

"Uh Huh," said Jason.

"Well…Oh yeah…the Demeter will be stationed in the kitchens, they will also guard the under of the ship, together with…" he trailed off.

"Apollo," Thalia finished.

"The steering, maneuvering, and all that will be done by the Hephaestus Camper. I'll also station one Hephaestus camper at every part. Annabeth…you're in charge of the Athena, Hermes and Ares Cabin. Thalia, the hunters, Apollo Cabin. Jason, the Hermes and Piper, Aphrodite and Hecate." he said in one breath.

"Uh…Leo," Harvey said.

"What is it?"

"There's some bit of a problem," he said a little nervously.

Leo's heart missed a beat. Since when did Harvey get nervous. Then they heard yelling. "This is not good," he said making his way up to the floorboards.

He gasped a little at what he saw. The Aphrodite Cabin and the Hunters were having a little World War III.

"Oh my," Piper said making a move to help her cabin. They were mere inches away from taking out the 'swords.'

Then all sense broke loose as Jane talked. "Psh….love, who needs it…it's just some crazy power, Zeus gave to Aphrodite because of her beauty,"

The sky rumbled at that but a ray of light soon shone forward. It was clear enough that Apollo had stepped in.

"That's it," Drew said and walked at her. "Love, is what keeps this world around," she yelled. "You know what? I think you're just unloved…that's what got you so bitter,"

"As If…as I said before…Love is useless…worthless…pathetic…tangible…and did I say Worthless?" she said.

"You Bitch," Drew lunged at her and pulled her hair.

"Don't you dare," Jane took put her dagger and pointed at her neck.

"Try it," Piper said, she had somehow sneaked into Jane's back.

"So weak, you need a partner?" she teased Drew.

Drew looked furious and the Campers cowered a little. Never had they seen an Aphrodite kid get angry.

"You, have insulted us for so long," she yelled and all Aphrodite Campers lunged. And the Hunters took on the uptake and soon there was a war happening with Piper and Thalia trying to stop it.

"Oh no," Jason said as she saw a Hunter cut an Aphrodite Girl's hair. The Girl shrieked and took out her dagger and plunged it into the Hutner's stomach.

Everyone gasped. The Apollo Cabin made their way and healed the wounded girl, who was sputtering up blood.

"You Bitch," Lacy yelled taking holding her cut-off hair. She then lunged at Jane and strangled her single-handedly.

"You will pay," she said then took out her scissors.

The other Hunters watched in fear and amusement as Lacy cut a big chunk of Jane's hair.

"It's OK, I'm not an Aphrodite spawn, I don't care," she said smiling cruelly at Lacy who was still looking at the Hair, sorrowfully.

Her smile vanished when Drew pointed a dagger from her back.

"What did you say?"

"I said-."

An instant flash of light blinded them and when the light stopped. They saw, Aphrodite, Apollo, Artemis and Athena on board.

"What did you just say girl?" Aphrodite yelled, her blonde hair standing on end. Her eyes glowed pink and in her hands, two suspiciously-looking balls appeared.

"Aphrodite…be rational…don't hurt her," Apollo pleaded.

"Who said I will hurt her?"

"Don't you dare hurt my Hunters,"

"And command your hunters not to touch my kids," Aphrodite yelled.

"Have you forgotten that I am the most powerful Olympian?" Aphrodite said.

"We would, if you stop reminding us every time," Apollo grumbled.

"No, I'll do much much worse," she licked her lips evilly and shattered the balls. Green mist came from them. "Behold Mortals, the true history of that worthless Hunter," Aphrodite's voice boomed.

The mist had formed a screen and from it they saw a girl, unmistakingly Jane. She was in braids and she looked like 14.

"Hey, Jane," a boy with raven hair and blue eyes said.

"Hey to you too?" she said flirtatiously.

"STOP THIS MADNESS. YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT," Jane yelled.

"Yes I have dear,"

"Aphrodite please,"

"No Apollo, she's gone too far,"

"And you're not? the Hunter cut her hair, and she almost killed my 2 Hunters," Artemis said.

"And you call me the dumb one," she whispered."Athena please explain,"

"Well you see, when an Aphrodite kid's facial features is altered by someone unless permitted. That kid will either lose power or in some cases. die,"

"Oh," the twin gods gasped.

"Now for the story to continue," Aphrodite said and all the Camper's eyes turned towards the screed.

They saw the boy, Jane was flirting with, flirting with a blonde girl. And to their shock, it was Drew!

"Kevin?" she asked.

"Yes, you slut," she yelled before getting her mouth trapped shut by Aphrodite.

"Hey," Apollo said.

"It is so unfair

My child gets bullied.

Aphrodite's mad.

And I'm awesome," Apollo finished.

The Apollo Campers cheered.

"Silence," Aphrodite commanded and they turned to the screen again.

The boy was now snogging Drew, who was blushing a little. Then the boy and Drew stopped and even waved at the Gaping Jane.

"Wow, it's so melodramatic," Mitchell whispered to Piper.

"Yeah,"

"So that is why this," she pointed at Jane, like a trash. "_Hunter_, is so bitter,"

The Campers cheered for Aphrodite and she bowed.

"That's it, Thalia, command your troops. We're going to go back to the field, where there's no such atrocity," Artemis said loudly.

"But Lady Artemis, we just got here," Thalia pleaded.

"No," she said."Come girls, were off to New Zealand," she said and she was gone.

"Oh hi Thalia," Aphrodite giggled. "Say who do you like more Thalico or Thaleo?" she asked.

"What's that Lady Aphrodite," asked Thalia.

"Hunters, so ignorant," Drew said.

"Hey," she said.

"It is a love team name…You and some one named Nico," Thali blushed at this. "And You and Leo," Piper explained.

"Seriously? I'm a Hunter, not an actress," she exploded. "I hope you won't create other atrocities, like Team Nico and Team Leo,"

"Hunters watch Twilight," the Aphrodite campers giggled.** (A/N: so sorry for this…I hate twilight but I can't resist Team Leo and Team Nico)**

"Ugh," she threw her hands up in the air. "Hunters, you heard Lady Artemis, we have to get on the field,"

There were many grumbles but the others looked happy.

"Come On," she encouraged them and the next thing Camp Half Blood knew. They were running at full speed out of the safety of the Camp and back to the Wilderness. No pun intended.

-:xXOXx:-

**A/N: So did ya' like it? Hope you did…R/R! And I know that was so unfair of Aphrodite but...you know what they say! Love is Unfair! :D**


	4. The Death, Reborn, and Death of Love

**A/N: Oh my Hades! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while…I just concentrated on my other stories.**

**Anyways here it is!**

-:xXOXx:-

_Recap: "Come On," she encouraged them and the next thing Camp Half Blood knew. They were running at full speed out of the safety of the Camp and back to the Wilderness. _

-:xXOXx:-

Leo watched as Thalia strode through the Camp's barriers. _Damn! Stupid Hunter_. He blamed Jane mentally.

"Um…Leo," Nyssa called.

"What?"

"Well…you might not like this but I swear we don't know who did it," she said frantically, sobs heaving heavily and eyes already red.

"What is it?" Leo asked, getting nervous. It isn't likely for a Hephaestus kid to show emotions.

"Well…Harley, was stabbed," she exclaimed and cried more.

"What!" Leo yelled and ran back up the deck.

True to her word, Harley was there, sobbing heavily with blood gushing from his side.

"Who did this?" Leo roared, flames starting to emanate from him. The Apollo kids stepped back from him and announced, "Jane,"

"That bitch," he yelled and from his hand, a flame sprouted from nothing. He then threw it to the Hunter's direction, and he slumped.

"L-l-leo?" Harvey called, he was now sputtering up blood.

"What Harley? Do something, your Apollo's right?" he yelled frantically getting close to Harley.

"Thanks for being an awesome brother," he whispered to Leo and tears prickled his eyes. He looked around and saw that all his brothers and sisters were crying softly.

"You won't die, even if you do, we'll pull you out of the Underworld," he promised and glared at the Apollo cabin. "Don't just stand there,"

"We can't heal him," they grumbled glaring at Leo.

"Why?"

"Because our father had stated so, we lose our powers if we do," an Apollo kid said.

"Don't be selfish!" Piper exclaimed.

By now, Harley was just looking around, taking in his surroundings, his head on Leo's lap. "Thanks Leo," then his eyes closed.

"Bring me Apollo," Leo whispered then repeated again in a yell

Drew was watching the spectacle with concern and a little care. Harley was always the one that any camper could count on. And the way Leo acted, like he's a big brother or something.

She watched as Harley close his eyes, and her tears came pouring down.

"I-i-I w-w-will," Drew volunteered and contacted her mother.

_Hey Drew_

_Bring us Apollo._ She commanded.

_Why? Oh!_. Her mother must have looked back again in the mortal world.

_I will…_

"He's coming," she said and knelt close to Harley. "She took Leo's hands and cleaned it off of blood.

"Aphrodite chucked me here

I'm so mad

I was dating a chick

And I'm awesome," Apollo appeared and he looked mad.

"You," Leo advanced on the Sun God, his hammer on fire.

"Don't you dare," Apollo said and got hammered once on the head. HE fell and the Apollo cabin went to him glaring at Leo and some taking out their daggers.

"You can't just kill a God" Apollo appeared again and Leo thunked him again.

The Apollo cabin decided that enough was enough and attacked Leo but before they could, Jason, Thalia, Piper, Annabeth and Nyssa attacked them.

Jason and Thalia combined their electricity currents and electrocuted all the Apollo campers and another Apollo.

Leo shoot fire to the heavens and Piper, Annabeth and Nyssa attacked the other Apollo campers.

"You demigod," Apollo descended from the west. His eyes and skin was on fire and was looking murderous. With every step he went close, the temperature shoot off. Of Course, this didn't bother Leo but the others were.

Surprisingly, a wave of cold, clean seawater formed a wall. "Percy?" Annabeth said hopefully.

"Nope," Poseidon said emerging from the water confines and willed the water to douse Apollo.

Pretty soon, all Olympian god was there and fighting amongst each other. It was obvious who was siding with whom. Athena, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Poseidon, Hephaestus, Hermes, and Zeus were on Leo's while Artemis, Apollo, Hades, Ares, and Hera was on Apollo's. While Hestia was trying to actually stop the war, by releasing green mist and yelling that war is not the answer.

"Silence!" Zeus yelled. "Now,"

"The two guilty parties step forward. Leo stepped forward and as Apollo forwarded, he _incidentally_ step on Harley's face.

Instinctively, Zeus, Leo, Hephaestus, Poseidon, Jason and Thalia attacked him. Drew watched as Leo stood up to a god, bravely.

He and Hephaestus sent fire, while Zeus and Poseidon double teamed and sent electrocuted water, Athena and Aphrodite, to the camper's shock, united and whisked Harley away, while Dionysus and Hermes quickly rushed to the battle scene.

"You morons," Hermes yelled and quickly chucked each of the opposing side's heads.

"Shut Up," Apollo and Artemis pinned him down with some arrows and Athena secretly, misguided the arrows.

"Retreat all of you," Leo commanded and the demigods left the battle scene. Now only the gods, Leo, Nyssa, Thalia, Drew, Piper, Jason, Annabeth, Clarisse, who to their surprise sided with Leo, and the Hunters.

Zeus shocked Hades and he sent shadows to his brother. Meanwhile, Poseidon and Athena was fighting Ares and Artemis with vigor.

"Not bad for a geeky know-it-all Athena," Poseidon grunted deflecting Ares' sword.

Artemis shoot another arrow and Athena deflected it with sheer mental power.

Hera was trying to stop Hermes and Aphrodite was trying to protect the retreating demigods.

"Stop," she yelled and everyone stopped, "I will not have my family be divided once more,"

"Apollo, Hades, heal this boy," she commanded and Harley was brought to them reluctantly by Aphrodite.

Apollo waved his hand and Harley breathed once more. "Leo," he said breathlessly.

"Harley," Nyssa said and enveloped him into a hug. "Now, where is the Apollo spawn?" Aphrodite and Athena snarled.

"You don't care!" Artemis and Apollo said shielding the frustrated girl from view.

"I swear to the river styx, that you will never find love, never," Aphrodite cursed pointing at the three. Green and pink mist spewed out of her eyes and mouth and the sky rumbled.

"You slut," Jane yelled, her black hair shining and took out her dagger. She stabbed Aphrodite with her silver dagger and she keeled. She had not expected that move.

"You have been ruining my life ever since," she yelled twisting her dagger and Aphrodite coughed blood.

Piper and Drew ran to their mother and sent Jane flying away with a flick of their hands. "Mom," Drew said shakily.

"It's ok, I'm alright," she said and Piper cried. The Aphrodite cabin ran to their mother and once they got a look of her they stood up wiped their faces and faced the 5 offending gods: Apollo, Artemis, Hades, Ares and Hera.

All their faces were hard and for once they all agreed on the same color of hair and eyes, black.

Their nostrils flared and attacked as once, a magical scream that threw the 5 gods from their feet.

"This is disrespect," Artemis sneered and shot one camper.

The Demeter Cabin yelled as the camper keeled over. "You slut," Demeter yelled appearing.

She healed the camper and motioned to her kids to follow her. The campers stood up but before they could attack, Father and Daughter collided.

"You worthless scumbag," Clarisse yelled.

"You worthless daughter," he spat and Clarisse recoiled for a little. Instinctively, Chris

appeared and stabbed Ares on the back.

"So weak," he muttered before disappearing, only to appear back to his side.

Aphrodite spewed up more blood. "Oh dear," Demeter said and Hestia arrived.

"Let there be peace," Hestia said and fire spewed from behind her. Fortunately, the gods relaxed, except for Apollo, and Aphrodite.

"Apollo, heal Aphrodite, without poison, might I say," Hestia commanded in a sweet tone that promise bitter revenge if he does not comply.

"You poisoned my son," Hephaestus lunged at Apollo after he healed Aphrodite. Right now, Harley was kneeling over spewing out blood and green liquid.

"Let there be war," Annabeth yelled and attacked.

Artemis and Athena fought for dominance with swords while Apollo and Hephaestus got a stand-off of heat and fire.

"I also have control over fire," Hades said and helped Apollo. Unfortunately Ares was nearby. "ME too," he butted in and the three defeated Hephaestus.

Poseidon threw his net at the two and Hades turned into a shadow. He appeared holding a dagger down Zeus' neck, while Apollo was freed by Hera, and Ares dissolved.

Hera's eyes glowed as Zeus shocked all 5 gods.

Poseidon, Zeus and Hephaestus tagged team and defeated Hera's magic powers who was being aided by Hecate.

"Oh my," Leo said as all the demigods retreated to a safer distance. He took Harley in his arms and Aphrodite whisked them away.

"There, Hestia and Demeter will keep you safe," Aphrodite said spewing up more golden blood.

"Mom," Drew kneeled down.

"You've been a good daughter, but I'm so sorry if it doesn't turn up the way you wanted it to…But remember Love is what keeps the world around…Live, Laugh and Love…never forget that…I love you" these were the last words spoken by Aphrodite before getting mortally wounded by Apollo's arrow.

Her body glowed pink and her last breath was gone.

Piper and Drew cried hard, hugging each other. No matter, how much they cried and pleaded, they couldn't get their mother to wake up.

"Please Mom," Drew cried. She had been the best mom ever.

"Mom, please wake up, I'll dress up for you…I'll even go shopping with you," she cried.

The other Aphrodite campers were advancing again on the battle field but Hestia had conjured up a force field.

"Let us have a go at them," they said viciously.

"No," Hestia said, appearing in her 8-year old form.

The Aphrodite group calmed down a little. "I can always adopt all of you," Hestia said wistfully.

Just then, they watched as Artemis stabbed Athena on the leg with her sword. Hestia immediately vanished and took her.

"Why don't they go all godly form?" a camper asked.

"Do you want us all to die?" Annabeth snapped, she was getting worried.

Athena and Hestia appeared and Athena screamed as she saw Aphrodite.

"Oh my…no," she said.

To their surprise, Aphrodite began glowing again and she was brought back to life. She breathed again and smiled.

"Athena," she said and laid down Athena on the plant bed, Demeter conjured.

"How?" Athena asked.

"Later," she said and Athena flinched, she had lost too much Golden Ichor. "I'm dying, Aphrodite, and because of my heritage, it's permanent,"

"no," tears prickled Aphrodite's eyes again, "They need you, haven't you always said to me that logic is much more needed than love? Because Love can be subdued,"

"Aphrodite," Athena started.

"It's you who has to go on, they need you," Aphrodite began pouring her own vitality to Athena.

"No, please!" she began struggling but Aphrodite just pinned her down.

"Win this war, for me," she said and a pink glow emanated from her. When all the light cleared up, Athena was standing in full armor and full strength while Aphrodite was dead.

Her mother is dead. This news hit Drew straight to the chest. The mother that she knew before, the one that spoilt her, the one that kept her from being eaten, the one that loved her.

-:xXOXx:-

**A/N: This is so dramatic and full of action, if I do say so myself…Poor Aphrodite.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
